Valenine's Day
by Xms.popularityX
Summary: Gabby and Troy were best friends, last year, that is. Since this year, tehy don't have any classes together, everything they ever had, was gone, or so they thought. They had developed crushes on each other. Sharpay likes him, and'll do anything to get him


Valentine's Day.

Chapter 1. Clumsy, clumsy.

"Gabriella! Heyy! Hold up! "I looked around, and spotted Chad peeking his head over a silver truck's window. I pointed at myself with my trembling index finger. Troy was standing next to the truck, his bike sitting beside him. Chad nodded and motioned me to come over. I looked at Taylor, a puzzled look on my now wide open brown eyes. "_Go._" She mouthed, I shook my head from side to side, but she pushed me and I stumbled over where the truck was parked.

"Yeah ? You were, um, calling me...?" It came out more as a question than a fact. My mouth was dry, and as I talked I was chocking on my words. Chad grinned and elbowed Kelsi who was sitting next to him inside the car, I noticed.

"Oh yeah. Hey, _Gabby_, aren't you coming to Jason's party tonight ?" She asked, a smile appearing on her lips.

"_What_ party ?"I was able to whisper back. Troy turned to look at me, and then at Chad.

"What do you mean? Sharpay didn't tell you?" Kelsi exclaimed, an annoyed tone was obvious in her voice.

"_No_. But look, it doesn't matter. We aren't really friends, so I don't blame her. Listen, I kind of have to go, uh, my friend, Taylor is waiting for me." I explained turning on my heel.

"Oh, don't mind me, I can go alone. "Taylor announced, her bottom lip curved into a smile. I cursed at her through my teeth.

"See ya !"She hopped on her bike and rode away. I glared at her back and turned my head slightly to see if, by any luck, they'd be gone.

_No luck_. They were all still there, waiting expectantly.

"Come on, hop in. "Justin, math class, 1st period, yelled from inside. I shook my head one more time.

"Why not, you coming or what, Montez ?" Chad asked wrinkling his forehead.

"I just _can't_, I, my, uh, mom is waiting for me at home, and uh, I didn't bring my phone, so I can't call her." I lied.

"Oh, is that the problem ? Here you go, _baby_. "Chad smirked pulling his arm out the window and holding out his phone. I took it, not sure what to make of this now. I dialed my home phone, but didn't press call.

"Um, hey _mom_. It's me, Gabby, I was wondering if I could go to a party..? Oh, no, finee..."

This is the most childish thing I've _ever _done.

"Sorry guys, she said no."

I rested the phone over my shoulder as Chad croocked his big brow.

He pushed the truck's door open, and jumped out. He walked over to me and took the phone right out of my right hand, as his fingers brushed against my skin, I felt goosebumps. Not _good_ ones, though.

"Maybe, would it help if you pressed call..?" He chuckled, pressing the green button, and handing it back to me. I frowned bringing my two eyebrows together while my lips formed into a babyish pout.

"_Dude_, if she doesn't wanna come, then let's just _leave_..alright ? Just leave her alone." Troy said, finally speaking. Chad turned to him, so I couldn't see his face.

"Is that what you want, _Troy Boy_ ? Finee. I tried, man." He shrugged, turning to me, he looked me over and shook his head.

"Smell ya later, Montez. "He laughed once again, but not at me, more to himself, as if he were thinking of some inside joke.

"Here's your phone..." I said, sweat coming down my forehead.

Why do these people _intimidate_ me ?

"Bye Gabby !"Kelsi said as Chad opened the door and scooted over some more, making room for Troy. He had put his bike on the trunk, and was now seated next to Chad. Troy rolled the window up, and whoever the driver was, drove away. Letting me all alone, with a box of fifty meleted chocolates. I sighed, and walked home.

"Hey hunni, how was school ?" My mom asked as soon as I walked in the house.

"Fine. "I sighed, and ran up the stairs into my room, I locked the door behind me, and called Taylor.

"What _happened_ ? What'd they say ?" Taylor asked before I could even breathe.

"Okay, first, I hate you, second, why'd you leave me alone with them ? And third, like it _matters_. "I frowned.

"Well, I wanted to leave you alone with Troy. And.. what do you mean it doesn't matter ? What'd Troy say ?" She asked anxiously, I could just picture her right now, sitting on her bed, legs crossed, holding the phone as close to her ear as possible.

"_He_ didn't say anything. Chad was the one talking. He said they wanted me to come to some party, Jason's party, and he said he told Sharpay to ask me. But, you know, she never did. "I explained, letting my head fall into my pillow.

"_What_ ?! Uh, of course she would do that. She's just jealous. But, anywho, what'd you _say_ ?" She suddenly went serious.

"No.."

"_What, _Whyy ? Why would you do that ? This was your chance! Troy was going, too, you know ? You've been crushing on him for a whole year now, when are you gonna try to be at least friends again ? I'm telling you, if you don't make your move, he's gonna end up with that snuck up, _girl_, Sharopay. "I could hear the angriness in her voice. I sank my face in my pillow.

"I know, I know, but what can I do ? It's not like he wanted me there, Tay, he even said they should just go and leave me.." I cried into the phone.

"He didn't mean it, maybe he wanted you to go, but thought you didn't wanna be with him, and got mad..." She tried to cheer me up. I hoped this was the truth. I stood up, and opened my first droor on the nightstand, and pulled out my phone book, I flipped to the "_K_".

"You're right, listen, talk to you later, won't you come over...? I'm calling Kelsi." I scanned the page, and found her cell phone number.

"Fine, Gabs. I'll be right over." The line was dead, I grinned. I hung up, and dialed Kelsi's number, pressed call, ad waited.

"Alloo ?" I heard Kelsi say from the other line.

"What time's the party ?..."


End file.
